


A Short Interview

by Estel9981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel9981/pseuds/Estel9981





	A Short Interview

“Mr. Malfoy, if someday you break up with Harry Potter, what might be the reasons?”  
“The public cannot stand that their savior shares a bond with a death eater. People are used to throwing bricks at the Manor. It is annoying. Not as annoyed as Potter, though. Thus, if I can put up with Potter, I can put up with those mobs. Potter, on the other hand, might be influenced by them. If our relationship comes to an end, Potter will be the one who gives it up.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I am deadly sure.”  
“All right. It is your turn to ask me.”  
“Mr. Potter, if someday you break up with Draco Malfoy, what might be the reasons?”  
“This day will never come.”  
“Are you stealing my thunder now?”  
“Admit it. My answer is better than yours.”  
“What about death? Death will do us apart.”  
“No, it won’t. It will only turn us into two portrayals hung on the wall. We will still see each other every single day.”  
“Fine. Upon your pathetic love confession, your insult to my personality is forgiven.”  
“I didn’t insult you. I just said you are cute. It is a declarative sentence. I was telling a truth.”  
“You are lying, aren’t you?”  
“Absolutely not.”  
“Are you sure? I sense that overtone.”  
“No, no. I am not smiling. ”


End file.
